When Magic Runs Amok
by TheLonelyGod
Summary: Pre Thor/Avengers! What if Loki loses control of his magic on a quest with his brother Thor, The warriors three and Lady Sif. Will they get out alive? Or will Loki's lack of self control cost them all their lives? Based on the magic run amok scenario... R&R!


**When Magic Runs Amok: The Ways of the Weak**

**A/n:** this is a response to the prompt given to me by the lovely RandomstalkerNOWWITHausernam e: what if Loki lost control of his magic? As the title suggests the inspiration comes from the Magic run amok scenario. Look it up sometime. It is _interesting_. Anyway this is for you, so hope it lives up to your expectations**.**

**edit:** Hi! I'm back baby! I am so sorry RandomstalkerNOWWITHausernam e for making you wait so long. My computer died and the guy who fixed it took forever! But, it is here, the first chapter of the story you requested. Hopefully it will live up to your expectations! Sorry again! Summary: Pre Thor/Avengers! What if Loki loses control of his magic on a quest with his brother Thor, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. Will they get out alive? Or will Loki's lack of self-control cost them all their lives? Based on the magic run amok scenario... R&R!

** Disclaimer:** I, TheLonelyGod, do not own anything from the marvel universe! ...You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!

**(The real Batman appears) **

I, TheLonelyGod, am not Batman... But I am a ninja!

**Thor: **I fear her mind is not sound...

**Loki: **Yes she does seem quite strange.

******TheLonelyGod:** She also has great hearing! o_0

**Thor: **Oh!

**Loki: **Damn...

**PS: ("Suojaa minua tältä iskulta!" means protect me from this blow or shock; and it's in Finnish... cause Finnish is awesome.)**

* * *

Loki was breathing heavily. Sweat, brought on by the intense glare of the sun, was dribbling into his eyes, stinging and blurring his vision, making it decidedly harder to read his opponent's movements. He had underestimated his opponent. He had thought his only skill lay in brute strength and overwhelming persistence and had not counted on his agility or his ability to so easily read Loki's movements. Loki's only advantage was his patience. He had, as of yet, not once made the first advance. His opponent was in such a hurry to end this that he paid little attention to the basic rules of battle, foremost among them Never make the first move. Loki smiled in the hopes of egging him into yet another hasty attack. He charged, releasing a beastly yet smug growl as he made to take Loki down. Loki leapt out of the way of his brutish charge and turned swiftly, delivering a powerful kick to his backside and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Brother," Thor said his words building in intensity "you shall pay for that!"

Loki couldn't help but respond "Oh, I am most afraid," he said, mirth filling his sarcastic taunt. "Please do spare me," he finished, rolling his eyes, which was, in hindsight, perhaps not the wisest decision. Thor, taking advantage of Loki's distraction, quickly clambered to his feet and made another run on Loki, this time successfully striking a blow to the trickster's side before Loki managed to jump back out of Thor's range. Loki bit down on his tongue to keep him from muttering any one of the spells that could end this battle. But he remembered what they had agreed upon. If he so much as muttered the beginning of one incantation he would instantly forfeit. He didn't know why he had agreed to such a foolish fight in the first place. Loki was not as well-built as some Asgardians, and instead of physical prowess he opted to rely almost solely on his magical abilities and stratagem to win his battles. They had called him cowardly and weak, insisting that a true warrior could win with fists alone. They were mostly jesting, but Loki was a prince of Asgard and it would not do to have them view him as weak. Thus he had challenged Thor to a sparring match, claiming he would prove an easy victim. Loki was used to fighting from the shadows but he could engage and defeat a bumbling oaf like his brother Thor, despite his vast strength. An assessment not well made, he was beginning to realize.

No matter, despite the disadvantages, Loki would not lose. He would prove who was the better fighter. Apparently they did not believe the odds were in his favor, he thought, as the sound of cheers and raucous whoops from their onlookers, reached his ears.

"Ha ha ha Ha, do end this quickly, Thor. We want our turn at besting you sometime this century" Fandral teased.

Volstagg announced to Hogen "Did you see the look on his face when Thor landed that blow? It certainly put his ego in check," he chuckled. Hogen simply nodded his assent, watching both of them intently; no doubt waiting to see what would happen next. Sif, being for lack of a better definition Sif, looked on, face unreadable as always, though Loki could see the traces of disgust written there in her eyes. He blocked that out, he had to focus or...?!

"Dammit!" he thought, as Thor came at Loki with his staff, the weapon they had chosen for their little bout, catching him off guard and connecting with his shoulder. Reacting on instinct and caught up in the the heat of the moment, he swiftly muttered

**"Suojaa minua tältä iskulta!"** His magic rose from within him, spurred forth by his words, and created from the ether a shield strong enough to soften, even, the blow of Mjolnir. Still, the force behind Thor's mighty swing sent him tumbling to the ground. He quickly rolled away from Thor, hoping to regain his senses. Though he had softened the blow, he was still stunned by the sheer force of the hit he had just suffered. He prepared to jump back onto his feet but stopped short as Thor thrust his staff forward, stopping only inches in front of his nose.

A big goofy smile lit his face and he announced. " You lose brother!"

Loki wanted to snarl something terse to wipe that smug grin off of Thor's face, but knew that it would accomplish nothing save angering his brother, so he smiled. "Yes but I shall have my revenge" he said jokingly. Thor's smile widened and he tossed his weapon away before offering Loki a hand up. Loki ignored the hand coming to stand by himself before walking past his brother, while attempting to brush the dust off his pants and running a hand through his dusty tresses in an attempt to straighten the unruly mess that was his hair.

Fandral and Volstagg exchanged mirthful looks before advancing on the trickster "Truly magnificent wasn't he Volstagg? Taking on the Mighty Thor without his magic," he joked, repeating the words that had gotten Loki into this mess. "Not so easy as you thought then, Loki?" he asked condescendingly?

Volstagg interrupted, saying "Oh leave the poor man be. He can't help that he's scrawny."

"Scrawny!?" Loki thought outraged. He wasn't scrawny, he was lean, he was... svelte.

He rebuked "At least dear friend I am able to see my feet past my stomach." Volstagg turned a deep shade of red and started advancing on the trickster, but Thor walked up to Loki, oblivious to Volstagg's murderous stare. Throwing an arm around Loki's small shoulders he easily pulled him to his side, thankfully stopping the angry giant's approach.

Thor boasted smugly "do not be bitter Loki. It is not Volsatgg's fault that you cheated in our battle, using that magical guard to deflect my last blow."

Loki grimaced and tried to no avail to pry Thor's arms from his shoulders as he said "Ah, you noticed that did you?"

Thor laughed, releasing his brother and bellowed "Do you think me stupid, Brother?!" He accentuated his words by gallantly slapping Loki on the back, hitting with such force that the air was expelled from Loki's lungs and every last bit of his willpower was expended fighting gallantly to keep himself from toppling forward onto his face.

Sif walked forward, disgust now clearly coming to rest in her features "It is no simple matter to laugh off. How can Loki ever expect to be called a true warrior, if he always relies on his sorcerers tricks to keep from true fighting." She looked to Loki before continuing "You must learn how to fight in battle without any of your deceptive illusions; or your cowardice could cost us all." Loki bristled; he was no coward! He was Loki, prince of Asgard. The insolent... she should show some respect. Surely neither he nor Thor could stand for this.

Thor, much to Loki's disgust, stepped in, apparently finding these insults amusing "Come now Sif, surely you are exaggerating. You are only angered because you wanted to face me in battle yourself, and me and my brother's little fight interfered. Worry no longer, we shall spar now!" Turing to The Warriors Three he stated, "Let us not fight friends. This is a training ground, a place where friends prepare for glorious battle." His face growing somber "Let us not quarrel on such petty matters. Not when there is something truly important I must ask of you..."

Hogen, who until now had kept his peace, questioned indignantly "And what is it you must ask us."

"Who among you," he asked cracking a large smile and raising his arms in challenge, "Is brave enough to face me in battle next?" Fandral smiled, excited, and Volstagg's anger left his face as he released a thunderous laugh. Sif and Hogen scoffed but small smiles soon lit their faces. Loki rolled his eyes and turned away to find someplace dark and shady to watch the chaos that would no doubt ensue. The bumbling idiots. And Thor, how could he ever expect to be king with such arrogance!

Loki didn't make it two steps before a guard came running towards them, clearly distressed. Loki gestured for him to halt. The guard obeyed but not before throwing a nervous glance over his shoulder to where Thor no doubt stood.

"Well?" Loki asked growing impatient. If the guard wanted to deliver a message surely he, Loki, a prince of Asgard, would suffice.

"Of course, please forgive me your highness. The Allfather requests your presence in the throne room at once. There is trouble brewing in the realms."

Loki narrowed his eyes, Trouble? What kind of trouble? "Thor your training is going to have to wait" Loki announced. Thor turned around, indignant at Loki's statement, only to stop short as he saw the exhausted guard standing next to Loki. Satisfied that he had captured his brother's attention, Loki relayed the message,

"father requests our presence in the throne room immediately! Heimdall has spotted trouble brewing in the realms."

Thor's face lit up "It seems adventure has come sooner than I expected. Come brother, let us go at once," Thor bellowed, as he plowed past Loki. Distraught at his brothers quick exit, Loki made to follow his brother before turning to the guard and saying

"Let father know that we are on our way," then running to catch up with Thor's quick strides. For some reason apprehension clawed at his nerves and he knew that whatever this trouble was it was indeed going to be quite the adventure. He just hoped they would come back alive...

* * *

**A/n:** there it is my first chapter of my new fanfiction, Will get to more serious matters next time! Also, there was a great quote by C. JoyBell C. that fits this story perfectly, but it is way too long! So I decided to split it up into parts. Here's the first one!

_**"You're going to meet many people with domineering personalities: the loud, the obnoxious, those that noisily stake their claims in your territory and everywhere else they set foot on. This is the blueprint of a predator. Predators prey on gentleness, peace, calmness, sweetness and any positivity that they sniff out as weak**_**_ness..."_ ~C. JoyBell C.**

**THOR: **By Heimdall, I the Mighty Thor demand that you...

**...REVIEW!**


End file.
